


ヒーロー 前篇

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship





	ヒーロー 前篇

*仍旧私设多  
*hyal  
*前篇就是发糖用的  
*幼年（也不算x）森兰！  
*短打  
  
  
  
  
  
1.  
“诶？隼吗——！？”  
“是啊。那孩子将来一定很有出息吧。”  
当时14岁的白滨趴在饭桌上，正无聊地扒拉着碗里的饭菜的时候，本来只是接了自己姐姐的一通电话，结果却没想听到这样一条消息。  
他一下子从座位上跳了起来，打开家门，冲着隔壁人家的门大喊着。  
“隼——！”  
“来了——”  
拖鞋踩在地板上的声音越来越近，直到门被打开，小森稚嫩的脸庞出现在了白滨的视线里。  
“诶...？前辈？”  
“明明还是个比自己矮那么多的小孩子嘛。”  
——把这句到嘴边的话生硬地吞了下去，白滨咽了口口水。  
“要去东京是真的吗？”  
“啊...前辈已经知道了吗...”  
“去上那边的舞蹈学校的话，不需要特地上京也可以的吧？”  
“但是...”  
小森默默低下了头。  
他原本是想再隐瞒白滨一段时间的——他知道白滨可能接受不了这件事情，甚至他都想不和白滨道别直接离开了。  
但是他还是做不到，所以在和白滨坦白之前，先把这件事告诉了白滨的姐姐。  
抱着“既然姐姐知道了的话，那么前辈一定也很快会知道的吧”的心态给姐姐发了消息，没想到的是这么快白滨就会找过来。  
“什么时候走？”  
白滨的眼神中似乎毫无责怪小森的意思。  
“明天早上...”  
“诶，好快！”  
“行李已经准备好了吗！？”  
“嗯...”  
小森始终不敢正视白滨，害怕自己对上他真诚的眼神。  
“那你等我半个小时！”  
白滨急匆匆地就跑回自己家，进门的时候才像想起什么似的，探出一个头来。  
“隼可以先回去哦！等我完了会再来敲门的！”  
门“咚”的一声关上了。  
小森并未意识到自己不经意间露出的笑容，盯着隔壁的那扇熟悉的门看了好久，再小心翼翼地，尽量不发出声音地关上了自家的门。  
洗碗的时候，小森偷瞄着隔壁的窗口，只看到白滨窜上窜下，看起来和平常一样精神。  
小森这时觉得——不，应该是一直这么觉得，自己有这样一个前辈在身边这么久真是太好了。  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
“隼——我回来了！”  
白滨的手一次次重重地叩在门上。  
小森很快就来开门了，这次的脚步声听起来似乎急促了不少。  
“前辈...！你在干什么呢！”  
白滨的身上挂满了大包小包，双手叉腰，神情里也满满透露出了莫名其妙的自豪感。  
“这还用说吗？当然是和隼一起走啦！”  
“哇...还真不轻...”  
白滨小心翼翼地把自己的行李一件件从身上拿了下来，放在脚边。  
“诶...？”  
“东京啦，东京！我已经和父母还有姐姐都说过了！他们都同意我去东京了！毕竟姐姐也在那里，也有个照应嘛！至于学校的话，你看我正好毕业嘛，应该也没什么问题。住处的话，姐姐那边说——”  
“前辈...”  
小森轻声打断了白滨的长篇大论。  
“为什么要做到这种地步呢...”  
“不...如果只有隼一个人去东京也太不公平了不是吗！原宿啦涉谷啦，我也很想去逛逛看的啊！”  
“不是这个问题...”  
“...”  
白滨在等小森继续说下去，而小森却没有，或者说无法再继续说接下来的话了。  
一只手轻轻地搭在了小森的头上，等小森带着泛泪光的眼一点点和白滨对上目光的时候，那只手在小森的头上一顿乱揉，白滨的笑颜离自己也越来越近。  
白滨的体温一点点传到小森身上，小森只觉得自己被紧紧地，紧紧地抱住了。

“没关系的，前辈还在这里不是吗？”  
寒风直接吹进了没有窗子遮挡的公寓的走廊，白滨放在小森背后的手又收紧了一些。  
而小森也确信了，自己今后身边也不会缺少这个存在。  
这个名为“白滨亚岚”的，自己一直生活在其下的，太阳一般的存在。  
等眼泪流完之后，就要和这个地方说再见了吧。  
  
  
  
  
  
3.  
舞蹈是在无形之中，一点点改变了小森隼的东西。  
小森隼是在无形之中，一点点改变了白滨亚岚的人。  
仅仅两岁的年龄差。  
白滨总是觉得在小森面前——哪怕小森总是前辈长前辈短的，自己才应该是年下的那个。  
在当时的白滨看来，同龄的人看起来都很明确“自我”的概念——他们或许喜欢草的味道，花的味道，或者再奇怪一点的话，汽油的味道或者医院里消毒酒精的味道。  
但是他们绝对不会在别人问道“你喜欢什么味道？”的时候，回答一些暧昧不清的答案——比如“香的味道““没什么特别喜欢的”，或者干脆不回答。  
换句话说，白滨觉得自己就是异于常人的那个，原因就只是因为自己不明确“自我”。  
“无欲无求的生活”——在谁听起来都是挺酷的，但实际真的过着这样的生活的白滨却是苦不堪言。  
倒不是说白滨觉得活下去没意思之类，但他的确开始执着于自己的生活没有“目标”这件事。  
他知道小森被大人物邀请去看了一场演唱会，然后以成为一个优秀的舞者努力着。  
那自己呢？  
总不能盼望着EXILE的谁也来给自己送演唱会的门票吧。  
“EXILE”这个词汇，第一次这么清晰地浮现在他的脑海里。  
“啊，那就姑且以成为EXILE为目标努力吧。”  
这么决定了之后，开始在各个地方散布“我是要成为EXILE的男人”这个听起来有些可笑的言论。  
大多数人都是抱着“这孩子真可爱啊”的心态，也就是俗称的“看热闹”来看待白滨。  
只有小森听到这个消息特别兴奋的样子。  
“那我就和前辈有同一个目标了啊！可以一起在舞蹈部努力了！”  
现在回想起来，大概就是这句话，让白滨真正坚定了自己想要成为EXILE的决心吧。  
然后谁也没想到的是，就在不远的将来，白滨真的成为了EXILE的一员。  
“记得当时还被前辈安慰了好久啊...没选上什么的。”  
“其实我还有想过‘要是不是我，是隼成为了EXILE的新成员就好了’之类的想法。”  
“诶？”  
“但是后来也就不这么想了。”  
“因为看到隼在GENE也很努力的样子，所以觉得不论有没有进本部，对隼来说都是很好的结局不是吗？”  
“而且，我也有连着隼的份在本部努力哦——！”

圣诞夜的东京街头，注定不会安静到哪里去。  


白滨手中的酒瓶砸在了地板上，他好不容易说完了这几句话，直接就倒在了数原的身上。

“给我起来啊！”  
被这么说了。  
小森就在旁边喝着自己买来没人要的酸奶，静静地看着屋子里东倒西歪的六人。  
他也不知道自己为什么在这样一个欢庆热闹的节日不和大伙一起喝酒宿醉。  
——也许是想起了什么，而不敢醉，只敢把这份回忆放在心底吧。  
最后，目光还是放回了白滨身上。

只是一直看着对方似乎已经熟睡了的面孔。  
“前辈，辛苦了。”  
“谢谢。”


End file.
